narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boruto Uzumaki
Any reason we're not adding Boruto's Byakugan to his page? We acknowledge it in the page that he gets it, but it's not included in his profile? --Hadrimon (talk) 19:56, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :It's speculation to begin with, unfortunately.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:00, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::How is it speculation when it's clearly exactly how a byakugan is drawn? --Hadrimon (talk) 20:23, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Some smart people pointed out that there are no wrinkles around the eye, which even Ao displayed, despite having an implant.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:25, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::So I guess we might call that "Boruto's Doujutsu" just like there are pages like the Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai and Ranmaru's Kekkei Genkai if you all get what I meant. Narsha (talk) 21:09, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Berserker It Could Just Be An Artistic Error Due To The New Artist Doing The Boruto Manga, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 21:37, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, that is quite obviously a Byakugan, why we aren't including it in this wiki I have no idea. Shock Dragoon (talk) 21:28, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::It Could Be Because It's A Dream Or A Possible Glimpse Into The Future, Its Unsure Of Right Now, So If Its A Dream Then It Doesn't Matter, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 21:35, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Well if it's a dream we'll take it out then, but for now, it's fact so it should be added Shock Dragoon (talk) 22:35, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Or it's not a dojutsu at all. We can take an "oversight" into account when we see another Byakugan user in the manga and compare it to what Boruto did. For now, his situation is the exact same as Mitsuki's - looks like a Byakugan, but arguably isn't one.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 04:35, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's obviously a transplanted Byakugan. http://i.imgur.com/WbWhR.png - A plain white eye with pupil outline? C'mon guys, get a grip. Pesa123456789 (talk) 10:41, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :The information should be added to the page until such a time that it is proved to be wrong, it's only speculation to those people who expect a mangaka to write "Byakugan" on the panel. --''Saju '' 10:56, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :: I agree, why would he need a transplant when he already has the genetics to awaken a genuine one? That makes no sense. Seriously I can't believe the amount of push back from the fanbase on this, if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, it's a duck or in this case a Byakugan. Are we seriously going to argue for the years it takes for this MONTHLY manga to get up to the awakening or are we going to accept what we saw in the flash forward until stated otherwise? Shock Dragoon (talk) 10:58, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Or you know, it's a Tenseigan... Looks more like it too. Byakugan's pupils have veins and the iris' are much bigger than what Boruto displayed...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 11:02, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::True, but it lacks the flower design of the Tenseigan, which don't get me wrong Boruto theoretically has the genetics to awaken as well and probably will be a plot point later, but it's obviously a Byakugan at this point. That said I agree with Sajuuk and we should just use it on the page until otherwise stated. Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:23, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes, he should have the genetics. However, there are two questions that need to be answered: 1) Why only one eye (the one with the scar, too)? and 2) Where are the veines? As long as those are unclear, we should at least be careful with the wording. There's no shame in using "apparently" and "acquired through unknown means", remember that. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:25, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I can live with that as long as we list his "Byakugan" in his page, infobox, the Byakugan page. As you said, we can appease everyone with an "Byakugan~Apparently" for now until we get more info. That way everyone wins.Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:46, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Also couldn't we just say "Bortuo eventually gets a Byakugan. Because of the scaring across his eye, it is unknown if this was a natural transformation or the result of surgery."?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:50, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Come on, it's just enough to say that Boruto acquired a Byakugan "through unknown means". I also see no sence in showing up this "Kakashi-style" eye without it being a Byakugan. If we get more info about this eye, we can always delete all the assumptions which would turn out to be wrong. But until the new info shows up, let's keep Byakugan on Boruto's page and Boruto on Byakugan's page. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 13:21, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Re-added. I swear, if it's a Tenseigan I'mma collect some cookies. ;P--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:30, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :This is speculation. --Sharingan91 (talk) 05:52, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Please demonstrate how it looks like a Byakugan. At the moment, literally the only similarity between Boruto's eye and the typical Byakugan eye is that his eye pupil is a black circle. We don't know the color of his eye's sclera (the outer layer of the eye that is usually white in humans in the real world). We don't know how Himawari's Byakugan eyes look with respect to sclera color either. When someone has non-white eyes, do they become white upon their activation of their Byakugan? We don't know. In the Naruto universe, there's no reference on what the Byakugan of a half-Hyuga with non-white eyes would look like, since Boruto and Himawari are the first ones that we see. Furthermore, there's no veins around his eye, which Ao had despite his Byakugan being a transplanted one. We should wait before making mostly baseless assumptions. It could be a Byakugan, yes, but it could also be a related dōjutsu (e.g. the Tenseigan), or even a completely new one that will be introduced in the new manga. I'm going to reiterate my point, which is that we should wait before calling his eye power a Byakugan, because there's more evidence that it isn't for now. Formetheresnotomorrow (talk) 23:53, May 5, 2016 (UTC)Formetheresnotomorrow :He could also just be blind in one eye, given the huge scar running across it.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:14, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Image 2 infobox Image 2 infobox We should put the image of "adult" Boruto. I propose two images: Colorful picture but with eye closed (page 3), or black-white image with open eye (page 4). --Sharingan91 (talk) 07:50, May 7, 2016 (UTC)